05 sierpnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie: "Camel Trophy na Kaszubach" Z udziałem członków klubu miłośników samochodów terenowych i uczestników obozu przysposobienia obronnego oraz film z serii "Przygody psa Cywila" (6): "Zbiegowie" 10.00 "Pod jednym dachem" - serial prod. czecho-słowackiej 10.40 Był sad pełen rzeźb - opowieść o Janie Bernasiewiczu, rzeźbiarzu z Gór Świętokrzyskich 11.00 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA'92. Kajaki - półfinały. Lekka atletyka - eliminacje. Hippika - ujeżdżanie. Tenis stołowy - finał singla kobiet ok. 12.00 Wiadomości (w przerwie transmisji) 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kino Teleferii: "Gruby" (7): "W podziemiach klasztoru" - serial prod. TP 16.40 Teleexpress 17.00 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA'92. Lekka atletyka - finały. Hippika 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Szkoci w Moskwie - koncert zespołu Big Country 20.55 STUDIO OLlMPIJSKIE-BARCELONA'92. Lekka atletyka - finały. Szermierka. Baseball ok. 22.30 Wiadomości wieczorne (w przerwie transmisji) 1.30 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Przeboje MTV 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Piłkarze": "Niezwykły strzał" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 8.55 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Zwiedzisz w jednym dniu - samochodowy przewodnik znawcy sztuki 16.55 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 17.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" - program dla dzieci 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 18.55 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA'92. Lekka atletyka. Zapasy w stylu wolnym 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Ekspres reporterów 22.00 "Odlecieć stąd" (6) - serial prod. USA 22.45 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych Powstanie Warszawskie w kronikach niemieckich z 1944 roku (1) 23.10 Legendy filmu: Marylin Monroe (w 30. rocznicę śmierci) 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restlees — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 DofFrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 Battlestar Gallactica — serial s-f 22.00 Chances — serial obycz. 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Doctor Doctor — serial komediowy 24.00 The Streets of San Francisco (Ulice San Francisco) — serial krym. 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobik 8.30 Siatkówka na plaży, zawodowcy, turniej kobiet 9.30 Rajd Camela 1992 10.30 Go — mag. sportów motorowych 11.30 Eurobik 12.00 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 13.00 Motocyklowy rajd zawodowców Camela, Sacramento, Kalifornia 14.00 DTM, wyścigi samochodowe 24 godziny w Nurburging 15.00 Eurobik 15.30 Jeździectwo w Holandii 16.00 Mistrzostwa Świata enduro, Finlandia 16.30 Boks Top Rank 18.00 Motocyklowy rajd zawodowców Camela, San Jose, Kalifornia 18.30 Bowilng, Palma de Mallorca 19.30 Siatkówka na plaży, zawodowcy, turniej kobiet 20.30 Międzynarodowy rajd przełajowy, Puchar Narodów 21.30 Tenis, magazyn Schweppes 22.00 Golf PGA — przegląd tygodnia 23.15 Baseball, Oakland Kansas City 24.00 Siatkówka na plaży zawodowców, turniej kobiet 1.00 Motocyklowy rajd zawodowców Camela, Daytona, Floryda 2.00 Jeździectwo w Holandii MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits — największe przeboje 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — widzowie telefonicznie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV's MTVIVA Barcelona — Ray Cokes w Barcelonie 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hilts cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's MTVIVA Barcelona — Ray Cokes w Barcelonie 1.00 MTV's Post Modern — znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.55 Szef — serial USA 15.50 CHiPs — serial USA 16.45 Riskant! — telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Gluck am Drucker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Zamek nad jeziorem Worther — serial RFN 21.10 Na śmierć i życie, czyli policjanci w akcji — kronika kryminalna 22.10 Stern TV — magazyn telewizyjny Gunthera Jaucha 23.00 Właśnie Alaska! — serial USA 23.50 Wiadomości i pogoda 24.00 Okropnia fajna rodzina — serial USA 0.30 Airwolf — serial USA 1.30 Szef 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby 3.30 Explosiv 4.00 CHIPs 4.50 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Vorsicht Kamera 9.30 Hatari! 12.00 Glucksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.25 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn — serial famil, po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGywer — serial sensacyjny USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Wiadomości i sport 19.20 Glucksrad — gra, po programie: Wetter News — prognoza pogody 20.15 Wiener Madein — australijski film fab., 1945 22.00 Akut — afery, analizy, argumenty 22.30 Glücklich geschieden — show (szczęśliwie rozwiedzione pary) 23.00 Wiadomości i sport 23.05 ReculWallenberg, cz. 1 (Walienberg — A Heros Shory) — film fab. USA, 1985 0.40 MacGyver Rai Uno 6:50–9:00 Poranek wakacyjny 7:00 Wiadomości 9:05 Chateauvallon – serial 10:05 Macario – historia komika 11:30 Zakazano tańczyć – serial 12:00 Fortuna 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Wiadomości z Mediolanu 12:35 Kobieta z kryminału – serial 13:30 Wiadomości 14:00 Barcelona ‘92 15:30 Big! – wakacyjny program dla dzieci 17:05 Pies taty – serial 17:55 Dzisiaj w Parlamencie 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 Blue Jeans – serial 18:40 Świat, Ziemia, przyroda, człowiek 19:20 Magazyn Olimpijski 19:40 Nos Kleopatry 19:50 Wiadomości i pogoda 20:40 Pistolero – film, reż. Don Siegel, wyk. John Wayne 22:15 Nocna linia – wiadomości 22:30 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia… 23:15 Barcelona ‘92 0:00 Wiadomości 0:30 Dzisiaj w Parlamencie 0:40 Północ i okolice 1:25 Zostałem ja – film, reż. Alberto Lattuada 2:40 Nocna linia – wiadomości 2:55 „1915” (5) 3:45 Encyklopedia natury 4:30 Nocna linia – wiadomości 4:45 Człowiek, który rozmawiał z końmi – serial 5:15 Program rozrywkowy 5:55 Teatr „Coralba” (2)